Primer Halloween
by simonpotterhead
Summary: Se acerca el primer Halloween de Rose y Albus en Hogwarts.


**Primer Halloween**

**De:_ SimonPotterhead_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de la saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Para:**_ Nochedeinvierno13_. Sos una gran amiga para mi y siempre me pediste que hiciera un fic de HP. Acá lo tenes, espero que te guste!

* * *

Era Halloween, la fecha más esperada del año junto a la Navidad por los alumnos de Hogwarts, y la primera vez que Albus Severus y Rose Weasley asistirían a la fiesta.

Rose acababa de salir de Herbología, y se dirigió directamente a la Sala Común donde se encontró con Albus.

— ¿Estas preparada para esta noche? —dijo Albus de forma ansiosa.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo ella de forma alegre y entusiasta.

La niña se dirigió casi trotando hacia el cuarto de chicas; se quitó los guantes de piel de dragón, las orejeras y la túnica color caqui, y coloco todo de forma ordenada en su lugar. Antes de bajar a divertirse junto a sus amigos en la gran fiesta, tomó un momento para releer la carta que su madre le había enviado el día anterior, al abrirla vio nuevamente la delicada y impecable caligrafía de su madre:

**_Querida Rose:_**

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu padre no para de decirme que te deje de enviar tantas cartas pero no puedo con la condición, el hecho de no tenerte durante este tiempo a mi lado para abrazarte y expresarte mi cariño es irremediablemente tortuoso para mí… deben ser los nervios de una madre primeriza que envía a su hija por primera vez a la escuela._

_Estamos pasando estas dos semanas en la casa de mis padres. Tu hermano no deja de hablar con Ron sobre Hogwarts y las cosas que le gustarían hacer allí. Se acerca la fiesta de Halloween, y si mal no recuerdo, en mi época en Hogwarts deseaba que llegara esa fecha, la fiesta es maravillosa e increíble, pero quiero que tengas cuidado y no te separes de tus primos. Te queremos mucho, intenta respóndeme lo antes posible._

**_ Con mucho cariño:_**

**_ Mamá_**

Una lagrima de nostalgia cayo inevitablemente luego de leer la carta, a pesar de estar disfrutando su estadía en el colegio, extrañaba mucho a su familia.

— ¡Rose! ¡Apúrate que va a comenzar el banquete! —reprochó Albus desde la sala.

Ella bajó corriendo y los dos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Los pasillos estaban colmados de alumnos corriendo de aquí para allá y un intenso balbuceo ensordecedor abundaba el espacio. Al atravesar la gran puerta antigua quedaron impresionados.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamaron a la par en un tono de voz tan alto que por poco se convertía en un pequeño grito.

Las calabazas con expresiones macabras iluminadas en su interior por velas flotaban por todo el Gran Salón, la simulación del cielo nocturno era atemorizante para los asustadizos, y las antorchas iluminando la oscuridad otorgaban al ambiente un toque misterioso. Murciélagos de papel encantados y serpentinas naranjas y negras volaban de aquí para allá. Las mesas estaban desbordadas de dulces, postres y comida con diferentes formas, colores y decoraciones de Halloween.

Los alumnos y profesores estaban entrando y comenzaron a acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares. La directora McGonagall se paró en frente y uso el hechizo Sonorus para decir unas palabras antes de empezar el banquete.

—Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me complace darles la bienvenida a la fiesta de Halloween de este año. —dijo alegremente. —Para empezar quería hacer algunas aclaraciones y me gustaría que no comenzaran a comer antes de que termine, así que señor Potter suelte esas empanadas de calabaza —dijo cambiando su tono divertido a un poco más severo.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y James Sirius enrojeció de la vergüenza y soltó el puñado de empanadas.

—No quiero que crean que por ser Halloween pueden comportarse como unos brutos barbajanes y destrozar el lugar, compórtense de forma excepcional. Me complace dar comienzo a la fiesta, diviértanse mucho —concluyó Minerva con una sonrisa amplia sentándose en la silla que antes ocupaba su fiel amigo Albus Dumbledore.

El barullo comenzó. Todos comenzaron a comer de forma desesperada el exquisito y dulce banquete. Todos charlaban, jugaban con la magia de forma moderada y festejaban. Rose se la estaba pasando increíble con sus amigos. Dio un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba Scorpius sonriéndole de forma amigable y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Su padre Ron había hablado barbaridades del padre de ese chico, Draco Malfoy, pero Scorpius no tenía la culpa de lo que hubiere hecho su padre, él era muy amistoso y simpático.

Después de tal vez dos horas de la fiesta, comenzaron a aparecer los fantasmas haciendo ruidos y volando rapidísimo atravesando paredes, mesas y todos los objetos. Uno en especial se acercó al lugar donde Albus y yo estábamos sentados.

— ¿Cómo están pasando? —dijo el fantasma de forma entusiasta y amistosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — dijo Albus extrañado.

— ¡Eres Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor! Es un gran placer conocerte. —dijo Rose esbozando de su rostro una amplia sonrisa. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños de muerte numero quinientos veinticinco!

— ¡No me llamaste Nick Casi Decapitado! Muchas gracias — dijo con un tono sorpresivo. — Vaya que eres una chica muy inteligente, debes ser la hija de Hermione Granger y el Sr. Weasley, eres muy parecida a tu padre y heredaste su encanto pero tu intelecto y perspicacia sin dudas es de tu madre.

Rose se sonrojó, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor Halloween de su vida.


End file.
